


Dirty Little Secret

by molstrom



Series: Freak Like Me [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Multi, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: One-shot set chronologically after "Mine" and in the same universe as "How To Say No".
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Wallace Fennel/Jax Teller
Series: Freak Like Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970560
Kudos: 6





	Dirty Little Secret

We’re sitting on the couch at Jax’s house, he’s watching TV and I’m working on a case while he rubs my feet.  
“Veronica…”  
“Yes, Jax?”  
“You and Wallace became step-siblings when you were seventeen, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you were best friends before that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Before you were siblings did you ever fuck him?”  
“No…”

I put my case file down on the coffee table and look at him.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“The last time we were at your house after we had sex, I walked out to get a glass of water and Wallace was jerking off in the living room. There was nothing on the TV. It seemed like he was jerking off to the sounds of us…Well, you.”  
“I’m not surprised by that.”  
“But you never…”  
“Not before we became step-siblings.”

He raises his eyebrows and I say:  
“Listen, I’m not proud of this…But when we first all moved in together, Dad and Alicia had renovated the basement for Wallace and me. Our rooms were the only ones down there, and as soon as we started living together I started wanting him. I couldn’t stop thinking about how he would feel inside me. I had never wanted him before, but once he was my brother? I wanted him so badly. So I started masturbating for hours each night, moaning loudly enough for him to hear. The first few days he didn’t react, then he started knocking on the wall…I would apologize to him, always calling him ‘little brother’ and then gasp loudly instead of moaning. Then he stopped knocking on the wall and I could hear him groan after I would finish, so my guess is that he was jerking off…Then one night he walked into my room. He didn’t say anything, just came over to the bed, slid fingers into me with mine, took my clit in his mouth and made me orgasm. When I reminded him that I was his sister, he said if I didn’t want him to join in I wouldn’t make him listen to me every night. Then he fucked me, and it was just as amazing as I hoped it would be. We fucked for six months while publicly dating, but not fucking, other people.”  
“Did you always refer to each other as brother and sister when you were fucking?”  
“Usually.”  
“Why did you stop?”  
“He started dating someone he actually wanted to fuck.”  
“And since then?”  
“We’ve just been brother and sister…aside from a couple of drunken nights.”

He smirks and bites his lip.  
“What, Jackson?”  
“I was just thinking that I would love to watch your brother fuck you.”  
“Twisted, Jax.”  
“Come on, baby. I bet if I touched you right now, you are so wet thinking about your brother and me fucking you together.”  
“Maybe.”  
“You want your brother’s cock inside you. You want him to come deep inside your pussy, and then you want me to eat you out while his come leaks out of you.”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Call him.”

I grab my phone and call Wallace.  
“Hey, Supafly.”  
“Little brother…I want you.”  
“But Jax…”  
“Jax wants to watch you fuck me.”  
“At Jax’s house?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll be right there.”  
“Just let yourself in when you get here.”

I hang up and look at Jax before saying:  
“This is twisted, you know that right? The fact that I’ve fucked my brother is my dirty little secret.”  
“He’s your stepbrother. It’s fine.”  
“I’m pretty sure our parents would disagree.”  
“Well then, I recommend not fucking him in front of them.”  
“Thanks, Tips.”  
“Go into the bedroom and take your clothes off.”

I stand up and follow instructions. When he walks into the bedroom after me, he says:  
“Lie down on the bed and masturbate, baby. But no coming until your brother is touching you.”  
“Yes, sir.”

I start pumping my fingers into my pussy slowly, moaning as I massage my breast with the other hand. I hear the front door open and close and footsteps as Wallace walks into the room. He looks at Jax and Jax nods. Wallace grins and takes his clothes off.  
“Little brother, I want your mouth on me.”  
“So demanding, sister.”

He climbs onto the bed and licks my pussy, pulling my clit into his mouth and holding it between his teeth as he flicks it with his tongue. I come screaming his name and he smirks and says:  
“So responsive and vocal, sister.”  
“Fuck me, little brother.”  
“Just so I’m clear here, what exactly is the plan?”

Jax says:  
“You are going to fuck your sister, then I’m going to eat her out while you watch and get hard again, then I’m going to fuck her pussy while you fuck her mouth…and if she likes this enough, we’ll add it to our usual rotation. Now, Wallace…fuck your sister.”


End file.
